fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zack Crest
Zack Crest is a former member of the secret order, the Sentinels, whose purpose is to protect Earthland from anything or anyone that threatens the order and peace of the world. During his time there he was the unofficial second-in-command underneath Wahrheit Altiorem. He later left under unknown reasons that only Wahrheit knows. He now travels the world as an Independent Mage and is well known for his mastery of various types of magic, including elemental-type magic as well as his unique Gem Magic and Darkness Magic. Appearance Personality Zack is a very calm man, never losing his cool no matter what the situation is. Even when constantly being pressured or forced to move quickly Zack is always calm and focuses on the goal at hand, along with ways of overcoming the enemy. Zack also demonstrates a high skill in interacting with others, trying to know them better and being the voice of reason amongst people, including his former comrades in the Sentinels. This is one of the reasons why he was made the second-in-command of the order during his time in the order. He also has strong morals and a sense of justice, another prominent reason for being recruited into the Sentinels in the first place. Zack is always ready to help those in need and believes that any threat to the peace and order to the world is not below the order's standards to be ignore. Zack Crest also doesn't hold arrogance, believing his power is enough to achieve something, since there have been many times that he agrees that working as a group is better then working individually. There are times when he can be ruthless, especially in battle. Whenever he sees something that truly angers him, this other side of him appears, a raging monster some people have called it. He attacks his foes without restraint and no mercy. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert Weapons Master Keen Intellect Incredible Endurance Incredible Strength Incredible Speed Immense Reflexes Magical Abilities Fire Magic Ice Magic Earth Magic: The majority of Zack's Earth spells are mainly capturing or defensive spells though he does possess some offensive Earth seplls. *'Stone Binding:' Focusing on rocks nearby Zack thrusts his right hand directly at his opponent. This causes the nearby rocks to launch themselves towards the opponent and entrapping them with piles of rocks. Zack can also use the rubble made from his battle as well. This spell's purpose is mostly to immoblize the opponent to either allow Zack to launch an offensive spell or escape if the situation calls for it. The strength of this spell varies depending on how much magic Zack uses, the amount of rocks and rubble he has at his disposal and of course the opponent's own magical powers. *'Layer Stone Wall:' A defensive spell, Zack slams one or both hands down on the ground and in response a giant wall of earth arises between Zack and his opponent's spell. Zack can add numerous layers of earth into the wall, each one infused with magic to better hold up against the opponent's spell. He can either fuse these layers together tightely so it looks like one giant wall or summon them separated. *'Golem Fists:' This spell has two versions to it, both have the form of a stone of fist being launched out of the ground towards Zack's opponent. The first version is that Zack can launch a single large fist of stone, in order to increase the damage towards the opponent. And the second version is that Zack launches a barrage of smaller stone fists that, while not as powerful, make it impossible for the enemy to escape and our quicker too. **'Iron Golem Fists:' A variant of the Golem Fist, this spell launches a stone fist about the size of Zack's chest made of a much harder stone, almost like iron. It is fast but the main point of this spell is that it deals more precise damage to the enemy. Lightning Magic Darkness Magic Telekinesis Requip Gem Magic Equipment Shingetsu Kadzuki (新月夏月, Crescent Summer Moon): The Shingetsu Kadzuki is Zack's personal weapon and takes the form of a staff and a sword, both forms possessing impressive magical properties within them. The staff form has some qualities of a spear due to the blade attached on one end. One the other end is a red orb wrapped around by roots. The orb is capable of absorbing the magic in the area and can even absorb spells too. The orb has two functions once doing so: it can either fire balls of magical energy out of it or redirect the magic towards the blade so Zack can unleash even more powerful magical attacks that can do extensive damage. Even without that the blade itself is still formidable, capable of piercing magical armor and cutting through magic. In every battle it has been the blade has not once been chipped or any other kind of damage. The sword form takes the appearance of a greatsword. The handle is long for two hands to grip it and is red with the bottom being gold. The cross guard is actually shaped into two golden crescent moons looking away from each other. The inner part of the blade is a dark black color while the outer layer is a silver color. The blade itself has the appearance of an arrow almost. Similar to its staff form, the blade can also draw in the magic in the surrounding area but insteas of range attacks it focuses more on it close combat abilities. As such it can cause much damage to Zack's opponents and can even cause explosions. The blade's power can be increased by surrounding it with the elements of fire or lightning. Despite its large size Zack has shown to be able to move it quite easily though he still needs to use both hands most of the time. Remnants of the Dragon King Armor Category:Primarch11 Category:Sentinels Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage Category:Staff user Category:Sword user